


Worst Part of Hell

by JustineDelarge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Hell, M/M, Schmoop, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustineDelarge/pseuds/JustineDelarge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a continuation of Let's Make a Deal, where Sam has promised to do anything Dean wants for an entire day. One of the things that Dean is going to do in those 24 hours, of course, is ask Sam to tell him about things he’s refuses to talk about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Part of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I will be writing more of Let's Make a Deal. This little scene will take place in the 24 hours where Sam does anything Dean wants.

 

Dean sat down next to Sam on the bed. “Tell me the worst thing that happened in Hell.”

Sam winced, but as promised, he answered without hesitation. “I woke up and I was on an island. With you. Beautiful day. Warm, sandy beach. The whole nine yards. We… well, the term ‘made love’ is stupid, but it’s what we did. Sun shining down. Looking in each other’s eyes.”

Dean said nothing. He let the silence sit, not rushing Sam.

“And then you got up and walked into the ocean. I called after you, and you looked at me.” Sam closed his eyes. “You looked at me like I was nothing. You said, ‘You’re a shit lay, Sam. You’re nothing. Nothing but a warm hole to put my dick in. I never loved you.’”

“And you waded out to a boat, and you just left. Left me there alone. And the sun set, and it got cold. Really cold. And I sat on the beach and watched you get smaller and smaller until you disappeared. And I was all alone. Sitting there on the beach, so cold my fingers were blue.”

Sam reached for his flannel overshirt and put it on, despite it being 70 degrees. “All alone. Those words ringing in my ears. Felt like I was there for a hundred years. Longer.”

Dean took Sam’s hand. It was cold.

“Anything living just…died. Plants. Trees. Dead birds washed up. Dead fish. The sun got weaker and weaker, and then it got smaller and disappeared. The stars went out. One by one. Until there was nothing. Just cold. And dark. And the sound of your voice saying, 'I never loved you.'”

Dean stood up abruptly and pulled Sam to his feet.

“What are you—“

“No questions. You promised.”

Sam let Dean pull him outside, blinking at the fierce sunlight. Dean walked Sam to the little park next to the motel, sat down in the middle of the grass, and pulled Sam down with him. “Lay down.”

Sam complied.

Dean lay on his side, body pressed up against Sam’s, leaning over him, his hand on Sam’s chest. “Close your eyes.”

Sam closed his eyes.

“Can you feel the sun on your face?”

Sam nodded.

“Feel the grass?”

“Yeah.”

“What do you hear?”

Sam listened. “Cars driving by. Dog barking. Some kind of bugs buzzing.”

Dean said, “Now listen to me.” He brought his mouth right next to Sam’s ear. "Out of everyone I've ever been with? You're the best. By a factor of like, 100."  

Sam snorted.

“Shhh. Listen.” Dean continued, moving Sam’s t-shirt up so the sun shone on his stomach. “You’re everything to me. Everything.”

He lay his palm flat on Sam’s belly button and held it there. “I’ve always loved you. From before you were even born. You came into this world loved by me, and you haven’t lived a second of your life without me loving you. I’m always going to love you, Sam. Always.”

Sam lay in the living carpet of grass, the light of the sun fierce and orange behind his closed eyelids, the warmth of the sun hot on his skin, the sound and scent and feel of Dean all over him, words of love echoing through the summer air, and the spike of ice Lucifer had hammered through his heart finally, at long last, melted into nothing.


End file.
